


Snake Eye ((Wip, no chapters ready))

by Spacewriting



Series: Snake Eye [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Naga!McCree - Freeform, i dont know, why a naga?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacewriting/pseuds/Spacewriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse McCree suddenly went missing one night with signs of a kidnapping, the entire Overwatch team is on a man hunt for the gunslinger. After several weeks of searching, they were about to give up hope. Till they were on a mission to reclaim a base from a enemy terrorist group named, Talon. They were about to leave till they saw the missing cowboy. But... He looked different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snake Eye ((Wip, no chapters ready))

((test test 123 test, just leaving this here till I figure out how the helll this works))


End file.
